Without Her
by FanGrell
Summary: There should have been two there, it was a two person job and now the Reapers Realm must do without one.


**| Hey, this is my first attempt at Fanfiction ever. I hope you all enjoy it, I would really aappreciate constructive criticism or any comments on what you thought of this one shot especially if you think I should continue it |**

Hi

s eyes fell over the red reapers body as she lay frozen in the coffin. If only I had more time, if only I had listened to what you were saying. Then you could have come home. The thoughts echoed through his mind as warm tears began to fall down his cheeks, moving his hand up towards his face he quickly wiped them away not allowing any of the other reapers to see his moment of weakness. Turning on his heals he left the room abandoning the red reaper and the other mourners for the solitude of his office. Here no one would be able to bother him, he would be able to remember her properly and perhaps even understand what had happened to cause him to lose her.

The hallways of the dispatch office were unusually barrin and silent as most reapers had went to pay their respects. This gave William the chance to get to his alone, once inside he locked the door moving to grab a bottle of Vodka from the desk drawer (which he had confiscated from Eric earlier that morning) and pouring it into a glass. Collapsing onto the small brown sofa he threw the liquid down his throat.

X| Flashback |X

The young reaper tried to keep his features as stoic as possible as he looked round his new office. The council had given him a great opportunity for him to make a name for himself, he was the youngest reaper ever to be promoted to the manager of a dispatch office and even if it didn't show on the outside he couldn't be happier. Nothing could possibly ruin the mood he was in.

"WWWWIIILLLLLLLLLLLL", shivers ran down his spine as he wondered what that bloodly idiot could want. Today of all days, all he wanted was for nothing to go wrong so he could prove to these reapers that he could be in charge no matter what his age was. He turned slowly round to see the red reaper leaning up against the door frame with that seductive look on his face. Simply shaking his head he turned back to the box he was unpacking on the desk. "What do you want Mr Sutcliff?", his voice was stern as he paid the other reaper no attention setting the files in a neat pile on his desk. The annoyed whine that came from the other reaper was painful to say the least on ones ears. "How many times must I tell you Will, it's Miss not Mr, I am a woman after all. I only came by to wish you luck in the new job, it'll be fun to play subordinate, you'll be able to punish me whenever I've been bad." She gave a playful giggle as she moved to wrap her arms around William's neck. He shurgged her off, "Don't be vulgar, I don't have time for you so get out." The pain was clearly present across her face but he truly didn't care, he saw her a nuisance and nothing more. Moving round the table he sat down in chair and waved his hand as if to shoo her off. The reaper left clearly sadden by the reaction she had gotten.

X| End Flashback |X

More tears began to flow down Williams cheeks as he remembered the times she was with him, how playful she was and how she actually truly did love him. He had sent her to her death that night and hadn't listened to any of her worries, he knew it was at least a two person job but he only wanted to get rid of her, working with her for over a century had been too long, but now it felt as though they hadn't been given long enough.

X| Flashback |X

"WWIIIILLLL! This will take hours, I'm meant to stop work in twenty minutes, I haven't done anything this week to deserve overtime. Give it to someone else. PLEASE!" Grell was on her knees at this point begging Will, she had already had a long day full of reapings and paperwork and wanted nothing more but to go back to her apartment to take a nice long bath. She was ever too tired at this point to flirt. Batting her eyelashes she looked up at him with the faintest of smiles upon her lips. "No." William's answer was short he shock his head dropping the file on the floor in front of her, "you've done enough in your lifetime to deserve this overtime, get it done tonight and I want the paperwork on my desk by 9:00am tomorrow morning, goodbye Mr Sutcliff", he waved her of which seemed to be his preferred way to get Grell out of his office.

X| End Flashback |X

The memory of that night only acted to stab William's heart with more pain, that was the night that the Undertaker had come back to the dispatch office carrying the body of the red reaper. The infirmary had done everything they could, the Undertaker had even pulled some strings and was able to get 'Upper Managements' assistance but nothing worked. Will found himself looking up at his door waiting for the flamboyant woman to come running in, but only silence and loneliness followed.

 **| Hey, hope you's eenjoyed it. I have a few ideas for some other Black Butler fanfiction mostly revolving around the reapers, but if you have any prompts please comment them or send me a message and I'll attempt to write them up,**

 **Until next time x. |**


End file.
